1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable rescue mattress and more particularly pertains to providing stable support and insulation from a ground area for an injured person with a disposable rescue mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency treatment equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, emergency treatment equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding in the treatment of injured people are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,916 to Haro discloses a process for transporting injured or stranded people, and protective capsule for carrying out the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,958 to Okajima discloses a vibration-proof stretcher for emergency treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,470 to Gammons et al. discloses the ornamental design for a patient treatment mattress with inflatable channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,075 to Leathers et al. discloses an inflatable stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,782 to Rice et al. discloses an inflatable aquatic rescue board and method of rescue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,980 to Holladay discloses a plastic sheeting articles and manufacture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disposable rescue mattress for providing stable support and insulation from a ground area for an injured person.
In this respect, the disposable rescue mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing stable support and insulation from a ground area for an injured person.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved disposable rescue mattress which can be used for providing stable support and insulation from a ground area for an injured person. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.